Wake Me Up When September Ends
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Miho gets some sad news.


Something small...Just for you all.

Here we go...

Crossover between K-On and Girls und Panzer.

* * *

Miho stood at the side of the carrier ship against the railings.

Tankery/Senshadou had taken its toll on the High School students...

Especially when one of them had died while abroad.

Thing is Miho's good friend Yukari had decided that she wanted to learn some more and see if she could help with the Senshadou program's around the world.

Miho took in a deep breath.

Problem?

Yukari Akiyama never came home.

Her second cousin Mio Akiyama had come over and was staying with Yukari's parents for a few days...As it was awkward to fly out to carrier ship's, Mio was given the opportunity to rest before her big news.

"Miporin?"

Miho turned her head and her eyes connected with Saori's who was stood a little bit near her. "Are you feeling okay?"

Miho nodded. "Yeah, I'm f-fine..."

Saori frowned at her. "No, you're not"

Miho took in a deep breath and smiled at her - Although it was a fake smile...Which Saori Takebe saw straight through.

"Miho, I know you're upset. We all are"

Miho tried to keep her brave face up but failed as a lone tear fell down her cheek. "I..."

Saori stepped closer and wrapped her arms around her good friend. "Here you can tell me...What's troubling you, come on..." She began to rub Miho's back - Determined to help Miho feel better.

"I...It's Yukari, Saori...I miss her..." Miho burst into tears which surprised Saori but she stood firm to help her good friend.

It was the least she could do.

"I'm sure she's okay. She just-"

Miho looked up as Saori let her go.

"Excuse me"

Saori and Miho turned and saw Mio Akiyama standing nearby. "Can I... Can I talk to whichever one of you who is called Miho?"

Miho nodded. "Sure"

Saori was about to argue/pout but when she saw the look in Miho's eyes she nodded. "I'll be back from the shop in a bit. Want me to get some of that Boco bread you like?"

Miho's cheeks flared up in an instant. "Takebe-san!"

Saori smirked. "Alright, I'll be back in a min" She walked off while Mio stepped closer to Miho.

"I thought you were getting some sleep?"

Mio took in a deep breath. "I have some bad news-" Cutting off the formalities. "It's regarding Yukari...My second cousin?"

Miho's attention was instantly on Mio. "Please tell me she's okay. She's hyperactive! She's good natured! There's no way-"

When Mio looked down Miho's heart sank before the news hit her.

"I'm sorry Miho. Yukari...Is gone"

Miho's lower lip began to tremble. "G-Gone?"

Mio nodded. "Yeah. I got the information from General Thunder, I think that's his code-name, this morning and I just HAD to get the information to you all sooner rather then later"

"So...Yukari?"

Mio nodded again. "I'm sorry Miho-" She looked up and her eyes were in tears. "Yukari's dead"

Miho felt her heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

She had, had a mild argument with Yukari before Yukari had left several weeks before and she would have been back that very day...But with Mio here...On the edge of September...It all made sense.

"My band, HTT is going to sing her favorite song in around a week. Would you want too...You know...Come and watch?"

Miho nodded. "I'd love too...I mean, can I bring her three other team-mates with me?"

Mio nodded. "Sure"

Miho looked back to the Moon-Encrusted sky and had a sad smile on her face. "Yukari..."

[1 Week Later]

Yui adjusted her guitar and re-tuned it almost what seemed like thirty-times over - Annoying Azusa to no end, but they wanted to make it perfect. For Mio's relation.

When the audience/crowd gathered and Mio put Yukari's picture in front of the band so they could remember her, Yui stepped to the microphone.

"Okay, we are Hokago Tea Time, and we are going to be playing this piece for Mio's second cousin Yukari Akiyama, who tragically died just over a week or so ago. I'm not going to introduce us, as in individually, but I am going to say this - This is for you Yukari. Wherever you are"

Miho, who was in the audience, instantly recognised the song as the band began to play it, it was Green Day's: Wake Me Up When September Ends.

Miho smiled to herself and thought she could hear Yukari's voice in her mind.

"I suppose this beats being buried at sea, doesn't it Nishizumi-Dono?"

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
